He Totally Likes You, Jim
by Bride of Spock
Summary: McCoy knows something's up between Kirk and Spock, and he WILL find out what it is. And possibly help it happen. Slash. K/S.
1. I'm a Doctor, Not a Matchmaker!

_He Totally Likes You, Jim_

**_I'm a Doctor, Not a Matchmaker!_**

* * *

Summary - McCoy knows something's up between Kirk and Spock, and he WILL find out what it is. And possibly help it happen. K/S slash.

**A/N: For my Fan Art Fic Challenge! Basically I'm writing some kind of fic for each piece of fan art in my Spock/Kirk folder.**

**This one is one of my favourites :3 It's Jim and McCoy with massive smiles (the kind of smile you do when you find out something). Spock's looking away from them and blushing. Speech bubbles:**

_**Kirk: Spock...you LIKE me, don't you?**_

_**Spock: N-nonsense!**_

_**McCoy: Oh no, he totally likes you, Jim.**_

* * *

"He's staring at you again, Jim," McCoy whispered in Jim's ear, under the pretense of inspecting the injection mark on the captain's neck. Jim looked over at Spock, who was in the next biobed. He was looking at the opposite wall, his cheeks the lightest of greens.

"No he isn't."

"He looked away too fast, that's why. I swear, Jim, he's been eyeballing you all week." Jim scoffed.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Could you fathom a reason why, doctor? Or does the glorious tale end there?"

"He likes you," McCoy said, enjoying the look of surprise on his captain's face.

"As in...likes me, likes me?"

"Why, you sound a bit hopeful, Jim! Has someone got the hots for our green blooded friend over there?"

"Not so loud," Jim hissed.

"So you have?" McCoy asked, grinning as he straightened up.

"Of course not!"

* * *

"And his_ ears_! They're just so damn cute!"

Leonard McCoy was regretting inviting the captain to his quarters for a drink. After just two, Jim had revealed his biggest secret (not so secret the way McCoy saw it) - his crush on Spock. And once he'd got started on _why_, the conversation had appeared to have no end. Though it did involve many more drinks, of which McCoy was glad.

"Why don't you get back to your own quarters, Jim? Time for me to turn in." McCoy faked a yawn. It was only ten, but Jim was rambling on like a lovestruck teenager.

"I'll be dreaming of Spock!" Jim said happily, as McCoy shooed him out.

It was just seconds after that McCoy realised letting loose a tipsy James Kirk was a bad idea.

* * *

Jim skipped down the hall, humming to himself. He met Spock walking the same way. "You seem in a good mood, Captain."

"I am!"

"Are you intoxicated?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

Jim sighed in a fashion most girls knew as 'swooning'. "Bones gave me some new stuff he'd just got in."

"How much did you have?"

"A lot. Bones was drinking his pretty quick and I wanted to keep up." Jim stumbled a little as they continued walking, and Spock grabbed his arm.

"Careful, Captain." Jim sighed again, smiling.

"I'm fine now," he said, gazing into Spock's eyes.

Spock cleared his throat.

"I will escort you back to your quarters, Captain," Spock said.

"Oh, will you now?" Jim started giggling uncontrollably, and Spock had to support him as he walked.

Eventually, Spock got Jim back to his quarters. He paused by the door. "Here you are, Captain."

"Help me into bed?" Jim asked sweetly. Spock's eyebrows shot up, but he helped Jim into the room and onto his bed.

"Good night."

"Don't leave me!" Jim sniffed loudly. "I don't want you to leave!"

"You must sleep," Spock said.

"I don't wanna," Jim sang childishly. He jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. Spock caught him by the arms.

"You must sleep, Jim," Spock repeated.

"Oh, fine," Jim said, huffing. He stood up properly, then suddenly flung his arms around Spock, who stood stiffly. "You're soft and warm," he said, his voice muffled.

"Indeed, Captain." Spock raised an eyebrow. Jim leant his head on Spock's shoulder boldly. Spock sighed, lifted his arms from his sides and gently hugged him back.

"Since you won't remember," he murmured.

McCoy, standing in the doorway, gaped with shock.

* * *

"So what happened?" Jim asked eagerly. He held out his arm for the injection with no complaints. McCoy shook his head. "I know Spock was there! He was warm..." Jim trailed off. "What did I do?"

"I'm not telling you. Spock obviously knew you wouldn't remember and thought he was alone. I won't embarrass him."

"You usually do."

"That's very true. Fine." McCoy finished giving the injection and stood up to dispose of the used needle. "He - hugged you, Jim."

"Of his own accord?"

"Ah - no, you just hugged him out of the blue."

"Oh, God. Are you sure he was hugging me, or was he trying to suffocate me?"

"Definitely hugging."

Spock chose that moment to walk into sick bay. With not so much as a greeting, he said, "I am here for my injection, Doctor." He nodded to Jim after a tiny pause. "Afternoon, Captain."

"Afternoon, Spock," Jim greeted. McCoy grinned widely as he wheeled the medical trolley over to the bed on which Spock had seated himself.

"Sleep well, Spock?"

Spock raised an eyebrow but answered the question, "Yes, Doctor, I slept well and gained the necessary hours of REM sleep."

McCoy chuckled to himself. Jim frowned. Spock was confused.

"I fail to recognise which part of my statement was humorous."

"It doesn't matter, Spock. It was an inside joke between myself and the Captain."

"I see."

McCoy administered the injection. Spock excused himself seconds later.

"You've got to get back to the bridge, Jim," McCoy said, when Jim didn't follow him.

Jim remained still. "Look, why don't you just ask him? Vulcans can't lie. Just say you remembered something from last night and ask him about it." McCoy smirked and added, "If he has no emotions, he won't be bothered telling you, will he?"

"Can't you talk to him for me?"

"I'm a DOCTOR, not a matchmaker!"

* * *

**A/N: This is gonna be two or three chapters long ;D**

**Next chapter up sooon:3**


	2. Suppressed Feelings

_He Totally Likes You, Jim_

**_Suppressed Feelings_**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, but I ****_love _****the idea of the crew shipping and betting on Spirk.**

* * *

Spock felt Jim's gaze on the back of his head for the umpteenth time and turned in his chair. "Do you require something, Captain?"

The captain's mind immediately began reeling with a thousand things he required of Spock _(dammit Jim, get your mind out of the gutter!_), but he gave his first officer a casual smile. "I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for a game of chess later."

"That would be agreeable, Captain."

"I have something I want to talk to you about as well," Jim added quickly.

Ensign Chekov turned to Sulu and grinned widely. Sulu returned the grin, and turned to wink at Jim, who frowned.

_Am I really that obvious?_

* * *

"Jim, the crew's been betting on you two confessing your love for each other for _months _now."

"What?!"

"Yep. Sulu and Chekov have next week," McCoy said.

"They were grinning at me on the bridge, when I said I wanted to talk to Spock about something," Jim said.

"Ah, well, that does sound - you know - "

"Yes, yes, I know, thanks Bones. Please tell me _you're _not in on this betting business?"

"Well..."

"Bones! I can't believe you!" Jim exclaimed.

"Anyone looking at you two could tell there's an attraction! Well worth bet money, I tell you!"

"Whatever!" Jim waved a hand to signify the end of the topic. "I'm really here because...well, I don't know how to ask him."

"For Christ's sake Jim, you're asking why he hugged you, not asking him out!" McCoy scrutinised Jim's face. "Are you?"

"I was thinking of it..." Jim said.

"Look, I'm no relationships expert, but maybe you should go slower than that. I mean, you've only just begun to entertain the idea of liking him."

"I think I've known for a while, Bones, I've just been denying it. He's a Vulcan, for God's sake. He's my first officer, and my best friend," Jim mused. "You're the other one," he added quickly, but McCoy just laughed and shook his head. "There's no point, anyway. He'll just reject me in that impassive way of his, and I'll probably curl up in shame and never talk to him again."

"He _hugged _you. Dammit Jim, Vulcans in relationships probably don't even hug each other! They do that - that hand touch thing! Spock _hugged _you!"

"I think we've established that," Jim said, laughing. "I just - I don't know what to do. He's Vulcan, and he's Spock, and - "

"Jim - "

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Jim!"

"What?" Kirk looked up at McCoy, who was gesturing with his eyes towards the door. Seconds later, Spock walked in. Jim's eyes widened. McCoy shook his head, his lips twitching.

"Hey, Spock," Jim said as normally as he could, his cheeks colouring a little.

"I am finished with my duties for the day, and am now free to play chess, Jim," Spock said, completely oblivious to the fact he had been the subject of Jim and McCoy's conversation just seconds before.

_He called me Jim._

"Sure," Jim said with an easy smile. "Let's go down to the rec room." He walked past McCoy, blatantly ignoring the doctor's knowing grin.

* * *

"Spock, can I ask you something personal?"

"That would depend on the question. I will answer if I can."

"Do Vulcans date?"

"In what context?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Do they - um...go on dates, kiss - "

The eyebrow went up higher, if that was even possible. Jim took a moment to snigger before continuing.

" - let's see, _hug_?" Jim watched him carefully for a reaction, wondering if he knew what he was getting at.

The tips of Spock's ears were turning green, and a light emerald tinged his cheeks.

_He knew._

Spock gave him one of his looks - the equivalent of a human rolling their eyes. "Vulcans do not date," he said shortly.

Jim's face fell, and a crease appeared between his eyebrows. "Oh," he said. "Do they ever do anything in the way of romantic gestures?"

"A Vulcans hands are their primary erogenous zone, and a touch of two fingers to another's is, to a human, a kiss."

"Hugging?" A note of desperation had entered his tone, and he didn't like it.

"I have known my parents to hug, but I believe this is because my mother is human and insists upon such gestures. Do you have a point, Jim?"

_James Kirk does not beat around the bush. He plows forward and gets straight to the point._

"Did you hug me yesterday?" he asked.

Spock momentarily looked disconcerted, but the expression was buried beneath a tide of blood rushing to his face. He blushed deeply.

_Vulcans can't suppress blushing, it seems_, Jim thought somewhat triumphantly.

"Do you have any evidence to support your query?"

_Trying to hide behind fancy words will get you nowhere._

"Bones," Jim replied, hiding a smile.

"Yes, I did, Jim. I...apologise - and understand if you wish to revert our relationship status from friends to acquaintances. My behaviour was inexcusable." He met Jim's eyes and he could see the guilt written in them. "I did not mean to take advantage of your inebriated state."

"Spock! Don't be ridiculous!"

Spock cocked his head ever so slightly to the side. "You are not displeased by my actions?"

"No, of course not!" Jim laughed, then his expression turned regretful and serious. "But I - I need to tell you something..."

"As do I."

"I - hmm, you go first."

"Very well. Jim, I have been experiencing feelings for you that do not constitute as friendship. Although I tried at first to suppress the emotion, I have found I am - more content, when I indulge in the sensation. The term that would better describe my feelings is _t'hy'la_ - friend, brother, lover."

It was Jim's turn to blush.


	3. Your Turn

_He Totally Likes You, Jim_

**_Your Turn_**

* * *

**A/N: Lalala I'm sorry the finale is terrible but I got stuck and this is the best I can do.**

* * *

"As humans say, I believe it is 'your turn,'" Spock said. He showed no trace of shyness or embarrassment whatsoever, of course, but there was a smug air about him as he raised an eyebrow at Jim.

"I, uh - me too," Jim blurted lamely.

"Please elucidate." Jim sighed. Practising in front of the mirror had been easier than confessing to Spock. "I've had feelings for you for a while," Jim admitted. "Like you said: not feelings of friendship - so much more."

"I am gratified," Spock said seriously. His expression didn't change, but his eyes were smiling.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So," Jim said, almost timidly. "What now?"

Spock left his seat and within moments returned with a chess set. "Chess?"

Jim smiled.

* * *

"How's my favourite Vulcan?"

"I am 98.76 percent certain I am the only Vulcan you are in correspondence with."

"I'm not even annoyed with you quotin' decimals left an' right today," McCoy said with a large grin. Jim entered sickbay apprehensively. "And my favourite captain, too!"

"You feeling all right, Bones?"

"Fine and finer," McCoy said, beaming. He pulled a bottle from a nearby cabinet and held it up, the blue liquid inside glittering as it caught the light.

"Is that - " Jim began.

"The finest Romulan ale? Indeed it is."

"To be used purely for medicinal purposes, I am sure, doctor."

"Whatever floats your boat. All that matters is, you two get to go at it like rabbits - " Jim blushed as Spock threw him a questioning look " - and I get some o' the finest ale in the galaxy."

"Won the bet, did you?" Jim asked, amused.

"Indeed I did," McCoy said smugly. "Toldja he liked ya, Jim."


End file.
